Aaron Fink
Aaron Fincke (born April 22, 1978; known professionally as Aaron Fink) is an American musician, best known as the former lead guitarist for the post-grunge/alternative metal band Breaking Benjamin and now the current guitarist of the band Gentleman East. Biography Before Breaking Benjamin, Aaron Fink and band mate Mark James Klepaski (bass), were members of the band Lifer (Strangers With Candy). They broke away from Lifer in late 2001 to join their old high school friend Benjamin Burnley (vocals/guitar) and Jeremy Hummel (past drummer) in creating Breaking Benjamin. Fink has helped Burnley write many of the band's lyrics and was a strong backbone of the band.[citation needed] Ben has stated the following about Aaron's work on the band's second album, We Are Not Alone, "He's not so much a riff guy as someone who creates atmosphere. His talents really shine through here."[citation needed] In live performances, Fink currently plays Music Man/Ernie Ball Axis Super Sport Guitars. He used to play his Washburn Idol guitar for live performances, and a Fender Telecaster in earlier years, but has started to play MusicMan instead. He also pulls out his PRS for a few songs in the live set. Beyond Breaking Benjamin, Fink has played on The Badlees 2009 album, Love Is Rain as well as performed live with the band for several shows during 2009 and 2010[2] Fink lives in Dallas, Pennsylvania, United States. Breaking Benjamin Dispute On August 2, 2011, an article was released regarding a dispute over a new recording of the band's hit song "Blow Me Away". The dispute erupted in May when lead singer Benjamin Burnley fired the bandmates, guitarist Aaron Fink and bassist Mark Klepaski, via e-mail. Burnley detailed his side of the dispute in a June court filing, saying Fink and Klepaski made unilateral and unauthorized decisions on behalf of the band, including giving permission in May for the new recording and remix of "Blow Me Away" without his consent. Stardog Champion Since being fired from Breaking Benjamin, Aaron formed a new band called Stardog Champion with bassist and fellow ex-Breaking Benjamin member Mark Klepaski, vocalist and rhythm guitarist Nick Coyle and drummer Josh Karis. The group released their first digital 5 song EP titled "Exhale" which contains their debut single "When We Fall" on April 23, 2013. The band then released the music video for "When We Fall" on May 2, 2013. In early 2014, Stardog Champion disbanded and members went separate ways. Gentlemen East After the disband of Stardog Champion, Aaron joined with ex-members of The Badlees to form Gentleman East. The band is currently writing music. Instruments Aaron Fink uses the following instruments:[6] *Music Man Ernie Ball Axis Sport- Tuning: Drop C & Drop C# *Back-UP PRS McCarty-Tuning: Drop C *Music Man Ernie Ball Silhouette- Tuning: Drop A# *Music Man Ernie Ball Axis Sport Baritone *Back-UP Washburn Custom Idol Baritone *Dressing Room Guitar- BooGie St. White Lighting Hollowbody *All Washburn Acoustics *Randall Amplifiers MTS RM100 Head *Randall MTS Cabinets *Hughes & Kettner Duotone Head *Hughes & Kettner Cabinets References #"Ex-Badlees members Bret Alexander and Paul Smith form new band". PennLive.com. Retrieved May 2, 2014. #Albano, Karyn, "Two States", DAMES of PA.,http://www.damesofpa.com/?p=59, November 5, 2009 #Michael R. Sisak and Kristen Gaydos (August 2, 2011). "Breaking Benjamin broken over song dispute - News". Citizens Voice. Retrieved March 7, 2012. *Please enter your name. (April 16, 2014). "Ex-Breaking Benjamin Guitarist Resurfaces in Gentleman East". Loudwire.com. Retrieved May 2, 2014. #"HGR News: Exit The Badlees, Enter Gentleman East". Rocky 104.9. April 15, 2014. Retrieved May 2, 2014. #"Aaron's Bio". The Shallow Bay.com.